My Babsitter's a Vampire continuation
by Mbavlover61010
Summary: Ethan and his friend now have to face the most dangerous thing they have ever faced and hard choices will have to be made to defeat it and even defeated it's not over
1. Chapter 1

Ethan-*is waking up after explosion*

Sarah-*is also waking up but is weak*

Benny-*is awake sees only Ethan and Sarah* "guys where's Jesse?"

Jesse-*sees them runs to them* "guys we have to leave right now!"

Ethan-"he's right run go!"

Stern-*has energy ball in hands* "You can't hide forever

Ethan-"No but we can run!"

*All run to Ethan's house*

~At Ethan's House~

Jane-*sees them all panting * "wow you guys need more excursive"

Ethan-*looks at her annoyed* "didn't you feel the-"

Jane-"The earthquake yea it was big"

Ethan-"Right the earthquake"

Jane-"Yea the earthquake what were you going to say?"

Ethan-*look around the house*"Where's mom and dad?"

Jane-*annoyed*"Date night remember"

Ethan-"oh right forgot"

Jane-*is suspicious, sees Jesse* "isn't he-"

Ethan-"yes but it's okay I hope"

Jane- "You hope!" *gets angry*

Sarah-"Jane it's okay" *looks at Jesse annoyed*

Jesse-*looks at Sarah* "You don't trust me?"

Sarah- "no not ever since you bite me!"

Benny- *whisper* "Guys Jane's right there"

Jesse-"what it's not like she's a 3 year old"

Ethan-"No but; Sarah"

Sarah-*nods* "Jane bedtime"

Meanwhile out of Whitechapel...

Anastasia-*lands from flying* "Erica, Rory!"

Erica-"I'm right here!"

Rory-"Yea we both are!"

Anastasia-"Quiet ,listen we have to get as far as possible"

Erica-"Aren't we far enough?"

Rory-"yea I agree with Erica"

Anastasia-"silence your under my orders" *put them in a trance*

Erica-*in a trance*"yes"

Rory-*in a trance* "yes"

Anastasia- "now follow me"*flies off*

Erica-*flies off*

Rory-*flies off*

~At Ethan's house~

Jesse- "wow I can't believe none of you trust me"

Benny-"well considering all you've done on the past no"

Ethan- "come on Benny that doesn't matter"

Sarah-*come downstairs* "doesn't matter have you forgot or what?"

Ethan- "yeah"

Sarah -"did you forget what he did?"

Ethan-"what's more important holding a grudge or beating stern"

Benny-"he has a point but how can we stop him he's stronger than all of us"

Ethan-"I guess we do need magic help"

Benny- *looks at his grandma* "oh I forgot how am going to get her home"

Ethan-"don't worry I'll help you"

Benny-"No!"

Ethan-"why not?"

Benny-"it's been a long and you need to rest"

Ethan-" when do you care about my sleep habits"

Benny-"gets nervous* "umm.."

Ethan-"umm what?"

Benny- *has flashback*

*In flashback*

Benny-"grandma aren't you going to tell me"

Grandma-"Benny didn't I already tell you, let guess who didn't pay attention"

Benny-"nope not at all"

Grandma-"Benny listen closely please"

Benny-"I'll give it my full attention this time"

Grandma-"whatever you do not let Ethan find this book ever!"

Benny-"why not?"

Grandma-"see this is why you need to pay attention"

Benny-"okay just tell me why"

Grandma-"the reason Ethan can find out that it exist is he will find out what he's capable of"

Benny-"so isn't that good I mean that can give us an advantage right"

Grandma-"no because if he find out stern will find out to and who knows what he'll do just to get to Ethan"

Benny-"well what is Ethan capable of that stern will do anything to get it"

Grandma-"you have know idea but if you really want to know read the book and you'll find out"

Benny-"okay I guess I have to read now"

Grandma-"but not now I have to hide it in a secret door behind the wall"

Benny-"wow do you have to keep it hidden that badly "

Grandma-"yes now only me and you will know about it okay and don't tell anyone got it"

Benny-"got it"

*End of flashback*

Ethan-"Benny are you still there?"

Benny-"oh yea um it's because you know earlier today you thought all of us were dead"

Ethan-"yea but I'm fine now "

Benny-"um well I think you should just take it easy "

Ethan-"okay then"

Sarah-"come on lets get you and your grandma home"

Benny-"thanks lets go"

Jesse-"I guess I better go well see you later Ethan"*leaves out the door*

Ethan-"why do get the feeling that benny's hiding something"

*After helping Benny Sarah go back to Ethan's house*

Ethan-*hears his parent pull up in drive way*

Sarah-"I better go"

Ethan-"be careful out there"

Sarah-"I will don't worry I will"

Ethan-"fine oh and Sarah sorry for tonight"

Sarah-"it's okay don't worry about it see you"*leaves out the door*

Ethan-*walks to him room*"how did I let everything change"

~The Next Day At School~

Ethan-*standing by his locker has a vision*

*In Vision*

Anastasia-"Ethan glad to see you again"

Ethan-"not so sure if I am what do you want"

Anastasia-"look I want you to meet me to behind the lodge at midnight"

Ethan-"why should I?"

Anastasia-"if you want to protected your family friends and town you should meet me there"

Ethan-"why what do we have to discuss?"

Anastasia-"meet me there and you'll find out"

*End of Vision*

Sarah-"hey earth to Ethan"

Ethan-"oh hey how long have you been standing there?"

Sarah-"I don't know like a minute or two"

Ethan-"oh sorry"

Sarah-"for what?"

Ethan-"for what happened last night"

Sarah-"it wasn't your fault"

Ethan-"yes it is I should of know that a letter from a vice principal is never good "

Sarah-"some are good like if won an award or something like that"

Ethan-"yea but after being caught by him and given detention to I don't think so

Sarah-"your probably right"

Ethan-"is I me or are the halls rather quiet"

Sarah-"you're right"

Ethan "have you seen Benny?"

Sarah-"no I haven't seen him all day"

Ethan-"I think I should go look for him

Sarah-"I'll go with you"

Ethan-"ok then lets go"

Benny-*is at hi locker has a flashback*

*In Flashback*

Benny-*takes the secret book out of it's hiding place and puts it in his backpack*

*End of Flashback*

Benny-*takes the book out of his backpack and puts it in his locker*

Stern-*sees him put the book in his locker out of the corner*

Ethan-*walks up to Benny with Sarah* "Hey b"

Benny-*panics closes his locker door quickly* "hey guys"

Ethan-"jumpy much"

Benny-"I don't know why your guys aren't stern is still here somewhere"

Sarah-"yea Benny's right we should keep an eye out"

Ethan-"what's important is to stick together we don't know what he's capable of"

Benny-"but we have a something he doesn't"

Ethan"what?"

Benny-*panics* "umm nothing just kidding"

Ethan-"don't kid around like that well not now at least"

Benny-"okay I won't chill out man"

Sarah-"ye he's right your tensed"

Ethan-"no I'm not!" *gets a little mad*

*Bell Rings*

Ethan-"lets just go to class"

Sarah-"fine lets go" *gets upset*

Benny-*is uncomfortable* "um yea"

*All walk to class*

Stern-*goes to Benny's locker open's it* "now lets see what that book was" *takes the book to his office*

~After school~

Benny-"is it just me or does Ethan sound like a different person"

Sarah-"no I've notice to maybe it's this whole situation"

Ethan-*walks up to them* "is it me or what?"

Sarah-"what?"

Ethan-"stern seem rather quiet for having taken over the world"

Benny-" yeah your right"

Sarah-"maybe he was to busy playing with his new powers"

Benny-*remembers about the book* "oh i'll be right back I have to get some thing from my locker"

Ethan-"okay"

Benny-*goes to his locker looks for the book doesn't find it* "oh no!"


	2. Chapter 2: Tough Decisions & Destruction

Benny-"oh no no no"*walk out to Ethan an Sarah*

Ethan-"you alright there Benny?"

Benny-*lies* "yea I just lost my homework"

Sarah-"since when do you care about homework"

Benny-I don't lets just get out of here"

Ethan-"yea being here alone especially with stern is pretty dangerous"

Sarah-"I still think it's weird that he's been awfully quiet"

Ethan-"your right that gives me a really bad feeling"

Sarah-"yea me to let's get out of here"

~At Benny's House~

Evelyn-*starts to wake up walks to her magic room looks for the secret book doesn't see it* "where is it?"

~At Ethan's House~

Ethan-"you guys we still haven't thought of a plane to stop Stern"

Sarah-"what can we do"

Benny-*is thinking where the book could be*

Ethan-"hello is anyone home?" *taps Benny's shoulder*

Benny-"oh sorry I was just think about something"

Sarah-"about what?"

Benny-*lies* "nothing you guys would fine interesting"

*Door Bell Rings*

Ethan- "coming!" *walks and opens the door is shocked*

Sarah-"who is it?" *looks is also shocked*

Benny-*looks and is also shocked and nervous * "Grandma?"

Evelyn-"yes dear you look like you saw a ghost"

Ethan-"when did you wake up?"

Evelyn-"a little while ago"

Sarah-"how do you feel?"

Evelyn-"just a little weak but I'm fine"

Sarah-"then you should get some rest"

Benny-"yes you should take a long rest" *says nervously*

Evelyn-"yes I should you should take me home and we can talk"

Benny-"talk about what?"

Evelyn-*lies* "well how you guys defeated Stern"

Ethan-"yea about that we didn't actually defeat him"

Evelyn-"what do you mean?"

Ethan-"well he had us bet with having Benny in a trance"

Evelyn-"what else happened?"

Ethan-"well I tried to weaken him by talking to him through his mind"

Evelyn-"And then what?"

Ethan-"well he didn't want to listen and he absorbed the Lucifractor and took over the town"

Evelyn-"oh no that's the darkness I felt"

Benny-'um well grandma you should get some rest it looks like you really need it"

Evelyn-"yes I do should and you and me need to have a talk"

Benny-"are you sure I don't think we have to talk"

Evelyn-"oh yes we do for some stuff you left behind"

Benny-"what?'

Evelyn-"for the things you did before all of this happened"

Benny-"are you sure?'

Evelyn-*gives him a glare*

Benny-"fine"

Evelyn-"we will see you kids later" *walk out the door with benny*

Sarah-"I wonder why Benny didn't want to have that talk with his grandma"

Ethan-"whatever the reason was I think it had something to do with magic"

~At Benny's House~

Benny-"grandma shouldn't you go upstairs to rest"

Evelyn-"don't play dumb with me"

Benny-"okay what?

Evelyn-"where's the book?

Benny-"um well.."

Evelyn-"spill it!"

Benny-"okay fine I took it to school it was safe in my locker but when I went to get it back it was gone"

Evelyn-"what!"

Benny-"don't worry I'll get it back"

Evelyn-"how there's a 90 percent chance that Stern can have it!"

Benny-"I don't think so or maybe"

~At the lodge~

Stern-*is reading the book* "who knew that kid had so much power I mean who would guess that he can control any and everything with his mind "

~At Ethan's House~

*Door Bell Rings*

Ethan-*open the door* "what are you doing here?"

Jesse-"well I just came over to have tea what do you think I'm doing here"

Sarah-"maybe you came to bite my friend and maybe make them a vampire"

Ethan-"Sarah just let it go"

Sarah-"how can you just let something like that go"

Ethan-"I don't know but at least put it aside for right now please"

Sarah-"there's no way for me to forget something that's never going to leave my mind"

Ethan-'please for me"

Sarah-"fine!"

Ethan-"thanks"

Jesse-"so can I come in?'

Ethan-"yes"

Sarah-"sure"

Jesse-'thank you"

Ethan*looks at his watch* "11:30"

Sarah-"what?"

Ethan-"nothing, can you stay here I have to go to Benny's house"

Sarah-"sure, what do you have to go to Benny's for?"

Ethan-"um I forgot my textbook there and I need it for tonight's homework"

Sarah-"okay just hurry back I don't want to be alone for a long time with him" *looks at Jesse with an evil glare*

Jesse-'I guess I'll take that as a complement"

Ethan-"I will and try not to trash the house" *leaves out the door*

~At the Lodge~

Stern-*is in the collar look out the window sees Ethan* "what's the kid doing here and alone?"

Anastasia-"well I guess some decided to accept my call"

Ethan-"yes so what do you want to discuss with me?"

Anastasia-"I want to make a deal with you"

Ethan-"what is it?"

Anastasia-"that's why I'm going to give you 3 days to think about it"

Ethan-"can you just get to the point Sarah is alone with Jesse and well the can tare my house apart"

Anastasia- "well my deal I fairly important so you should pay very much close attention "

Stern-""well I guess he came to talk to that vampire brat" *is hiding behind a tree*

Anastasia-"my deal with you is that I been thinking maybe we need one more vampire in our coven"

Ethan-"okay and so who's that?"

Anastasia-"well I was thinking you"

Ethan-"what!"

Stern-*whispers*"no!"

Ethan-"why me?"

Anastasia-"because of what you can do well what you were able to do"

Ethan-"were don't you mean what"

Anastasia-"well considering you will be a vampire most likely they will vanish"

Ethan-"you mean if I want to be a vampire or are you going to force me to be one"

Anastasia-"no but considering the reasons probably"

Ethan-"what reasons?"

Anastasia-"well first you'll be able to defeat Stern and save your loved ones and be immortal"

Ethan-"I agree with the first two not the last one"

Anastasia-"think about it I'll give you three days"

Ethan-"I don't think three days are enough for putting my life in a vampire's hands"

Anastasia-"well think about it and I'll be back send me a vision and I'll come"

Ethan-"what if I don't decide to be a vampire then what"

Anastasia-"well it's the only way to defeat Stern"

Ethan-"yea right"

Anastasia-"three days" *flies off*

Ethan-*hears Stern's voice gets scared*

Stern-"well now that I know your plan I'll make sure it doesn't happen" *walk up to Ethan*

Ethan-*gets scared* "what plan" *says nervously*

Stern-"don't play dumb I overheard your plan and no matter what you decide nothing can ever stop me" *blast him with and energy ball*

Ethan-*on the ground unconscious*

Stern-"well I guess you won't remember anything so you plan is gone and will never work"

~At Ethan's house~

Sarah-"Ethan's taking a really long time I'm going to go see what happened"

Jesse-"and what I'm supposed to stay here"

Sarah-"yes you are"

Jesse-"fine but I better get something out of this"

Sarah-"think of this as a favor" *leaves out the door*

~At benny's house~

Sarah-*knocks on the door*

Benny-"hello oh it's you "

Sarah-'yea it's me so where's Ethan"

Benny-"what he's home"

Sarah-"no he told me he was coming here"

Benny-"why would he be here any it's past midnight"

Sarah-"then where is he?"

*yellow flash of light comes through the trees*

Sarah-"Ethan!"


	3. Chapter 3:Battles, Deals & Lies

Ethan-*is waking up*

Stern-"oh look you have finally awoken"

Ethan-"who are?"

Stern-"your master you rule this town with me don't you remember?"

Ethan-"no I don't but I think I remember you now"

Stern-"well it will all come back to you"

Ethan-"I hope"

~At Benny's House~

Benny-"what was that?"

Sarah-"I don't know but all I know that it gives me the felling that Ethan's in danger"

Benny-"you don't think stern had something to do with this do you?"

Sarah-"I hope not but most likely"

Jesse-*did you guys see that light beam?"

Sarah-"what are you doing here you're supposed to be at Ethan's""

Jesse-"don't worry the girl is fine!"

Sarah-"her name is Jane"

Benny-"I'll ask my grandma if she can watch her" *walks inside the house*

Sarah-"well is she?"

Benny-"yea she said she's heading over there"

Sarah-"well what are waiting for lets go"*runs to the lodge with v. speed*

Jesse-"need a lift?"

Benny-"no thanks"

Jesse-"well to bad" *grabs Benny's shoulder and uses v. speed*

~At the Lodge~

Ethan-"so how did I get here?"

Stern-"well that for later what's important is learning how to use your powers for evil"

Ethan-"yea your right oh here I think I know how" *uses his mind and arm to raise Stern in the air*

Stern-"what are you doing!"

Ethan-"did you really think I would fall for that!"

Stern-"but how?"

Ethan-"well he's a thought when my body shuts down so does my mind so I'm practically frozen till I wake up again"

Stern-"that's not possible"

Ethan-"no it is" *throws him against a tree*

Stern-*is unconscious*

Ethan-"I'm stronger than you think"

Sarah-*arrives at the lodge finds Ethan* "Ethan are you okay?"

Ethan-"yes I'm fine relax"

Jesse-*arrives with Benny*

Benny-*sees Stern on the ground* "wow what did you do?"

Ethan-*lies* "um well a branch fell on him he's such an idiot for standing there"

Jesse-"well looks like that's unlikely" *looks at Ethan suspicious*

Ethan-"well that's what happened"

Sarah-"looks like he's going to be out cold for a long time"

Benny-"yea let's get out of here"

Jesse-*pulls Ethan aside* "hey I know I can help you"

Ethan-"well good that you know and I don't need your help"

Jesse-"come on it's been almost two centuries that there's been a seer like you"

Ethan-"and that's exactly why I'm valuable to vampires because I can cure them or that's what they all say"

Jesse-"but actually want to help you"

Ethan-"well I don't want your help!"

Sarah-"are you guys coming?"

Ethan-"yea were going" *is mad with Jesse gives him a stare and his eyes turn purple* **(A/N: that means stern got some evil into him)**

Jesse-*sees his eyes* "Ethan wait!

Ethan-*turns around his eyes are normal* "what?"

Jesse-"nothing"

*All Leave*

Stern-*is waking up* "oh boy you have no idea what's coming" *eyes turn purple*

~Three Days Later~

Ethan-*is on his laptop gets vision*

*In Vision*

Anastasia-"we'll have you decided?"

Ethan-"yes I have"

Anastasia-"do you agree?"

Ethan-"I do"

Anastasia-"well see you same place same time"

*End of Vision*

Ethan-"I hope I'm making a good choice because it's permanent"

Sarah-*knock on his bedroom door* "hey"

Ethan-"hey"

Sarah-"haven't heard from you in days everything okay?"

Ethan-"yea I've just been think a lot"

Sarah-"are you okay now?"

Ethan-"I guess I am"

Sarah-"if this is all about this situation don't worry everything will be okay"

Ethan-"I know but I just want to tell you what happens to me or us I want to tell you that-"

Sarah-"what?"

Ethan-"well that I care for you and well if anything goes wrong with me think of everything we have been through in the past year"

Sarah-"Ethan don't say that nothing is going to happen"

Ethan-*walk to his window eyes glow purple the return to normal* "Sarah I need to ask you a favor"

Sarah-"what is it?"

Ethan-"stay away from me please"

Sarah-"what?"

Ethan-"all of you please it's for your own good"

Sarah-"Ethan listen to your self you're not making any sense"

Ethan-"just get out please!'

Sarah-"no"

Ethan-"now!" *his eye turn purple*

Sarah-"no Ethan what has gotten in to you?"

Ethan-*gets mad*"just go and never return!"

Sarah-"Ethan?"

Ethan-"go!"

Sarah-"fine" *is upset walks out"

Ethan-"when do get out of this"

~ At Benny's House~

Benny-"grandma is it possible that Ethan could have been attacked and got a little evil in him"

Evelyn-"well maybe why?"

Benny-"well Sarah just texted me and told me Ethan just screamed at her and kicked her out"

Evelyn-"what that doesn't sound like Ethan"

Benny-"I know I'm worried about him"

Evelyn-"yes me too I think I should go talk to him"

Benny-"I'll go"

Evelyn-"no you're still grounded until you find out what happened to that book"

Benny-"really still what if I never find it"

Evelyn-"well then to bad"

Benny-"well how am supposed to find it if I can't leave the house"

Evelyn-"your smart you'll find a way" *leaves to Ethan's house"

~At Ethan's House~

Evelyn-*knocks on his door*"hello?" *walk in*

Ethan-*appears behind her closes door*

Evelyn-"oh Ethan you scared me"

Ethan-*eyes are purple*

Evelyn-"what-, oh"

Ethan-"smart"

Evelyn-*starts to cast spell*

Ethan-"no puny spell is going to stop me you more than anyone should know"

Evelyn-"you know?"

Ethan-"yes I have ever since Jesse bite me"

Evelyn-"this isn't you Ethan your better than this"

Ethan-"oh am I"

Evelyn-"yes you are"

Ethan-*eyes go back to normal* "what are you going here when did you get here?"

Evelyn-"you don't remember anything?"

Ethan-"no, where's Sarah?"

Evelyn-"she left and I also have to get going"

Ethan-"I don't understand"

Evelyn-"no you don't it's alright don't worry"

Ethan-*looks at his watch* "no I'm going to be late its 11:50"

Evelyn-"where to?"

Ethan-'I got to go" *runs out of his room*

~At the Lodge~

Anastasia-"are you Ready Ethan"

Ethan-"yes"

Anastasia-"okay then"

*bite his arm*

Ethan-*drops to the floor in pain*

Anastasia-"It was the right thing" *is looking at Ethan*

Ethan-"is twitching in pain*

Anastasia-"finally"

Ethan-*stops twitching*


	4. Chapter 4: Fledglings, Trances & Friends

Ethan-*wakes up*

Anastasia-"Ethan?"

Ethan-*looks up at her*

Anastasia-"well you know what to do" *flies off*

Ethan-*nods* "right I do" *leaves with v. speed*

~Next Day at School~

Sarah-*gets tapped on the shoulder turns around*

Erica-"hey"

Sarah-"what are you doing here?"

Erica-"I came to tell you something"

Sarah-"what?"

Benny-"Erica you came back" *sees Sarah*

Sarah-"hey Benny"

Benny-"so where's Rory?"

Erica-"I ditched him"

Sarah-"anyways what where you going to tell me?"

Erica-"never mind it's not the time"

Rory-"hey guys"

Benny-"I thought you said you ditched him?"

Erica-"well I was pretty sure"

Rory-"did you here that Ethan-"

Erica-*cut Rory off* "is cool"

Benny-"yea I'm pretty sure that's not right"

Rory-"yup and that's not what I was going to say"

Erica-*gives him a glare"

Rory-*gets it * "oh right never mind"

Sarah-"what?"

Rory-"anyways where is he?"

Erica-"yea where is Ethan?"

Benny- "I don't know I'll call him"(it goes to voicemail) "he's not answering"

Sarah-"where is he?"

Benny-"he probably slept in"

Sarah-"that doesn't sound like him"

Rory-"Sarah's right"

Benny-"I sure he is around here somewhere"

~In Town~

 **(A/N: Ethan is on the street where the found Sarah feeding on rats from the movie)**

Ethan-*is walking down the street*

Jesse-*sees him approaches him*

Ethan-"what do you want now?"

Jesse-"wow someone's moody"

Ethan-"can you just get to the point"

Jesse-"look why don't you want to accept my help?"

Ethan-"just leave me alone" *gets mad eyes turn purple*

Jesse-"no not until you hear me out"

Ethan-*hisses at him* "leave me alone!"

Jesse-*sees his eyes and is surprised* "you're a fledgling"

Ethan-"yes and you're a vampire"

Jesse-"you need help"

Ethan-"no I don't!" *eyes get dark purple uses his telekinesis to throw him against the wall*

Jesse-*says in pain* "your stronger than I thought you need to learn to control it I can help"

Ethan-"do have to repeat myself I don't want your help!"

Jesse-"what did Stern do to you, he made you like this didn't he?"

Ethan-"all he did is made me realize I was nothing before and now I have so much power and-"

Jesse-"this isn't you!"

Ethan-"no your right but you know what I think I want join him"

Jesse-"join who?"

Ethan-"well who do you think, Stern"

Jesse-"no don't"

Ethan-"who's going to stop me?"

Jesse-"all of us"

Ethan-"well good luck" *leaves down the street*

Jesse-*stands up* "I have to warn everyone"

~With Ethan~

Ethan-*passes the alley where Benny and him found Sarah, eyes go back to normal and has that flashback* "I'm sorry guys but it had to be done" *leaves with v. speed *

Girl-*is walking down the street and trips and gets a cut*

Ethan-*smells the blood* "no you can't "

Girl-"hey can you help me up my knee really hurts*

Ethan-"sure" *helps her up his hunger gets stronger*

Girl-"are you okay?"

Ethan-I have to go" *walk away*

Girl-"well that was weird" *leaves*

Ethan-*his hunger het even stronger* I guess I do have to feed on rats"

~At School ~

Erica-"Rory you almost blew it"

Rory-"I thought you had already told them"

Erica-"I haven't and I don't know how "

Rory-"why don't we let Ethan do it"

Erica-"fine but if he doesn't I will"

Sarah-*walks up to them*

Rory-"have you heard from Ethan?"

Sarah-"no I'm starting to worry"

Erica-"don't he'll show up eventually"

Benny-"hey guys"

Sarah-"any news?"

Benny-"yes he texted me and it said that he would be here in a sec"

Ethan-*appears from behind and frightens them* "hey"

*All scream*

Ethan-"jumpy much"

Benny-"when did you get here?"

Ethan-"um well I walk here and so yea"

Benny-"where did you come from?"

Ethan-"um-"

Sarah-"where were you?"

Jesse-*starts to approach them*

Ethan-*sees him*"I better go"

Sarah-"but you just got here"

Ethan-"I have to go" *leaves*

Sarah-"Ethan!"

Jesse-"where's Ethan going?'

Sarah-"I don't know"

Jesse-"I have to tell you guys something"

Sarah-"what is it?"

*Bell rings*

Sarah-"can you tell us later we have to go to class"

Jesse-"fine"

*All Walk to class*

Jesse-*gets pulled back by Ethan*

Ethan-"what do you think you're doing?"

Jesse-"telling them the truth"

Ethan-"if you tell them Sarah will never forgive me"

Jesse-"wow I thought you were going to threaten me"

Ethan-"why would I do that?"

Jesse- "because" *looks at his eyes* "your eyes are normal"

Ethan-"what?"

Jesse-"you don't remember?"

Ethan-"remember what?"

Stern-*turns the corner sees them*

Jesse-*sees him and walks towards him* "who else are going to make your slave"

Stern-"well I was going to choose you but I guess a copy is better"

Jesse-"what?" *falls to the ground unconscious*

Ethan-"that "*eyes are purple hits him on the head*

Stern-"why did you do that?"

Ethan-"so I could do this" *lift him in the air with his mind and lets him fall*

Stern-"you shouldn't have done that" throws and energy ball*

Ethan-"dodges it with v. speed*

Stern-"what how did you do that?"

Ethan-"how do you think"

Stern- "no but your powers should have vanished"

Ethan-"well they didn't"

Stern-"your eyes"

Ethan-"my eyes what?"

Stern-*grabs his arm*

Ethan-*hisses threatens to bite him* "I'll bite you, let me go!"

Stern-"I like to see you try" *lets him go*

Ethan-"your letting me go?"

Stern-"yes but with a catch"

Ethan-"what?"

Stern-"you're a part of me"

Ethan-"what are talking about" *steps back*

Stern-"when I tried to control you well I didn't realize that-"

Ethan-"you didn't realize what?"

Stern-"that when I tried to control you I accidentally tranced halfway

Ethan-"I'm in a trance?" *thinks* "wow that explains a lot"

Stern-"but now I complete the job" *stares at him and puts him in a trance*

Ethan-*is in the trance, eyes are dark purple*

Stern-"now I want you to destroy you friends*

*Bell ring everybody walks out of class*

Stern-*freezes all of them*

Benny-"did everybody just freeze or am I losing my mind?"

Sarah-"what's going on"

*Erica and Rory run up to them*

Rory-"everybody is frozen!"

Erica-"what's going on?"

Ethan-*eyes are purple*

Stern-"destroy them!"

Ethan-"with pleasure"

Benny-"what's wrong with your eyes?"

Sarah-"guys he's in a trance they're purple"

Erica-*hisses* "we're your friends"

Ethan-*hisses* "really friends don't betray one another"

Rory-"we didn't betray you"

Ethan-"then why were you going to tell Sarah and Benny"

Sarah-"that was what you were going to tell me!"

Erica-"yes"

Sarah-*looks at Ethan* "you're a vampire"

Ethan-"yes sorry for not telling you but I just didn't want to and I'm a fledgling not a vampire"

Benny-*is shocked*

Ethan-"what is the little Benny-Rabbit shocked"

Benny-"harsh"

Sarah-"that's not the Ethan we know"

Jesse-*starts to wake up* "well I know both Ethan's"

Erica-"what?"

Jesse-"we have to leave you guys don't want to deal with this Ethan"

Sarah-"I'm not leaving and no one is going to force me to"

Ethan-"fine I guess I can have some fun"

Stern-"go ahead I not going to stop you"* uses magic to lock all door*


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Control & Truths

Jesse-"Ethan you don't want to do this"

Ethan-"no I do"

Sarah-"if the Ethan we all know is still there your stronger than this"

Ethan-"shut up that old Ethan's gone!"

Benny-"no he's not he's still there and you know it"

Stern-"stop fooling around and destroy them"

Jesse-"no Ethan don't!"

Ethan-*uses his telekinesis and throws him across the hallway*

Sarah-*is shocked* "how did he do that?"

Benny-"the same way he can have visions"

Sarah- "what?"

Benny-"he's a Seer, but just more powerful"

Ethan-"thanks for the recap friend"

Benny-"you knew"

Ethan-"of course I knew, you idiot"

Benny-"this Ethan has crossed the line I want our Ethan back"

Ethan-"well to bad because he's not coming back ever!"

Sarah-"no he is I can assure you that"

Ethan-"well sorry to break the news to you that half pint"

Sarah-"okay I agree with benny on this I want the old Ethan back"

Stern-"well I'm sorry he's not coming back and I'll make sure of it" *blast them*

*They all fall*

Ethan-*still has his old self in him* "no stop!"

Stern-"I thought you agreed with me"

Ethan-"I do but shouldn't we have fun with them first"

Stern-"you're right now it's your turn

Ethan-"what?"

Stern-"aren't going to do something to them?"

Ethan-"yes but not today lets just have fun with them first"

Stern-" lets get out of here before they wake up"

Ethan-"why?"

Stern-"so when they wake up they will know that they lost their friend"

Ethan-"are you sure?"

Stern-"yes now are you on my side or what?"

Ethan-"yes I am"

Stern-"now lets go!" *leaves*

Ethan-"yea lets go" *looks at his friends then leaves with v. speed*

Sarah-*starts to wake up* "where did they go?"

Benny-*is also waking up* "I don't know but I think they left"

*Erica, Rory, and Jesse start to wake up*

Jesse-"I'm still wondering how Ethan still has his powers"

Benny-"wait you knew about Ethan to?"

Jesse-"how did you find out?"

Benny-"I'll tell you later"

Sarah-"if you tell him you have to tell all of us"

Benny-"fine"

Erica-"hello has no else noticed that everybody else if frozen"

Benny-"right what are we going to do about that?"

Rory-"don't you have a spell for that?"

Benny-"no"

*Everyone unfreezes*

Sarah-"did you do this" *looks at Benny*

Benny-"no but I think Stern did"

Jesse-" lets get out of here"

*Bell rings School ends*

Sarah-"what do you think happened to Ethan?"

Benny-"well he's evil and on Stern's side and he's a fledgling "

Sarah-"I'm serious and who turned him?" *looks at Jesse*

Benny-*also looks at Jesse*

Sarah-*eyes turn yellow* "you did it didn't you?"

Jesse-"oh right automatically blame the guy who bit him last time"

Sarah-"well there aren't many options"

Erica-"well-"

Sarah-"what do you know?"

Erica-*has flashback*

*In Flashback*

Erica-*is walking hears Anastasia talking to someone hides behind a book shelf*

Anastasia-"how was I supposed to know that the kid wasn't going to lose his powers"

Council Vamp- "sister it isn't your fault we all make mistakes"

Anastasia-"now that I think about it I'm a little worried about what I did"

CV-"don't be he'll be fine and if all goes well he will join our coven and the council with us"

Erica-*whispers* "who are they talking about"

Anastasia-"well I'm going to check on him in a few days and see how our plan went out"

CV-"do you think he will follow it"

Anastasia-"hopefully if he's smart he will"

CV-"Ethan will be fine now all that matters now is that we have to keep our coven safe"

Anastasia-"should I regret turning him?"

CV-"no you shouldn't"

Erica-*to herself* "Ethan's a fledgling?"

Rory-"hey what you doing?" *scares Erica*

Erica-*punches Rory* "don't sneak up on me like that"

Rory-"okay I won't"

Erica-"what did you hear?"

Rory-"only the part about Ethan being Fledgling"

Erica-"wow do you want to say it even louder"

Rory-"is it true?"

Erica-"yes but keep it down I don't were supposed to know"

Rory-"we should go see him"

Erica-"Anastasia won't let us go unless-"

Rory-"unless what?"

*End of Flashback*

Erica-"Jesse didn't turn him"

Sarah-"then who did?"

Erica-"Anastasia did"

Sarah-"what!"

Erica-"I found out a few days ago"

Sarah-"and you didn't tell me"

Erica-"I was this morning but didn't know how"

Sarah-"you could have just told me straight out"

Erica-"yea right and make loss your cool"

Benny-" can we leave that for later"

Rory-"yes right so-"

Benny-"so what are we going to do with Ethan?"

Jesse-"we can't do anything"

Sarah-"they're has to be something we can do"

Jesse-"yes but because of you not want to leave now- "

Sarah-"now what!"

Jesse-" well now because you didn't want to leave now it's like you declared war"

Sarah-"I didn't declare war

Sarah-" it's not my fault and I didn't declare war also I didn't want to leave my friend!"

Jesse-"he's not the same anymore!"

Sarah-"we don't know that!"

Benny-"Look you both have to calm down"

Erica-"we have to focus"

Sarah-"focus?"

Erica-"what can he do?"

Jesse-"I only know a few things but if I find the book called Entities"

Benny-"was this book also called Secret Ability's?"

Jesse-"yes have you heard of it?"

Benny-"yes I had that book"

Jesse-"you had it?"

Benny-"last time I saw it I put it in my locker and then I lost it"

Jesse-"you lost it!"

Benny-"come on I'm not going to be trouble by two people for the same thing"

Sarah-"let me guess your grounded by your grandma "

Benny-"yes, I think Stern has it"

Jesse-"no he can't!"

Sarah-"why not?"

Jesse-"if Stern pushes Ethan to a certain point well-"

Benny-"what?"

Jesse-"he will be able to enter our minds and control all of us"

Erica-"so were doomed either way"

Rory-"don't say that"

Erica-"well what do you want me to say"

Sarah-"so you're saying that if Stern uses Ethan he can control everyone"

Jesse-"yes"

Sarah-*punches Benny in the arm* "see this is all your fault!"

Benny-*in pain* "ouch and why is it my fault"

Sarah-"oh I don't know probably because you lost the only thing that can help us!"

Benny-"lets just go we have to go think of a plan"

*All leave home*

~Two days later~

Sarah-"are you sure we should be doing this?"

Benny-"yea it's this kind of a last resort"

Jesse-"It's the only way"


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire's & Ash Part 1

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for not uploading in a long time I was writing the sequel of this story in journal and homework and stuff**

 **also this only the first part of this chapter so hope you enjoy and part two will be out tomorrow :) Reviews are helpful!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **MBAV fan66** **and** **TiredOfBeingNice**

 **Now onto the story...**

 **Vampire's & Ash Part 1**

Sarah-"this seems a bit risky"

Benny-"not really but the idea yes"

Jesse-"we have to do it"

Benny-"now I wish I never even seen that book"

Jesse-"yep"

Sarah-"well that's not nice"

Jesse-"are you going to help us or not"

Sarah-"fine!"

*All walk into Stern's office*

Benny-"being in here brings back memories"

Sarah-"like what getting detention"

Benny-"maybe"

Jesse-"focus"

Sarah-"I don't think the books going to be here"

Benny-"we have to at least look"

Ethan-*walks up behind them* "looking for something?"

*All jump in fear*

Jesse-"I thought you would be with Stern"

Ethan-"just because I work with him doesn't I'll be with him all day"

Benny-"well considering the way you are"

Ethan-*hisses at him* "If I were you I would keep quiet"

Sarah-"don't talk to him like that he's your best friend"

Ethan-"was my friend and the same to you"

Sarah-"we are still your friends"

Ethan-"no you're not you were old Ethan's friends"

Sarah-"you are Ethan"

Ethan-"Yes I am Ethan but different"

Benny-"by different do you me mean evil, cruel, heartless"

Ethan-"thanks I take that as a complement"

Jesse-"lets just go were never going to find it"

Ethan-"I didn't say you could leave"

Jesse-"well I don't take orders from you"

Ethan-"well you should if you want this" *pull out the book*

Benny-"you had this whole time!"

Ethan-"no I got a few days ago, but it's mine now"

Jesse-"give to me!"

Ethan-"okay"

Jesse-"what?"

Ethan-"here" *hands him the book*

Sarah-"your just giving it to us"

Ethan-"wow you are smart"

Sarah-*hisses at him*

Ethan-"oh put your fangs away half pint"

Sarah-*looks at him annoyed but is upset*

Benny-"what's the catch"

Ethan-"nothing, just leave before I change my mind"

*All start to walk out*

Ethan-"oh and remember one thing"

Sarah-"what?"

Ethan-"were are always one or more steps ahead of you"

Sarah-"same to you"

Ethan-"wow she is smart" *whispers to himself*

*All leave*

Benny-"why did you tell him that?"

Sarah-"student becomes the teacher"

Benny-"what?"

Sarah-"do I have explain everything"

Benny-"that's the reason I'm asking"

Sarah- "okay fine"

Jesse-"I still think it was pretty dumb that you told him that"

Sarah-"let me explain"

Benny-"proceed"

Sarah-"well what I meant was that they trick us we trick back"

Benny-"still in the blue here"

Sarah-"if they are one or more steps ahead well why not act like we are to"

Benny-"so were playing with their minds"

Sarah-"well not exactly but something like that come on lets go"

Benny-"go where?"

Sarah-"Ethan's house"

Jesse-"why do we have to go there?"

Sarah-"trust me"

~Out of Whitechapel~

Anastasia-" I should go check on him"

Lain (Council Vamp)-"I'll go with you I would like to see his progress"

Anastasia-"alright but we have to be careful"

Lain-"why sister?"

Anastasia-"I not supposed to see him he's supposed to come to me"

Lain-"I think he'll understand"

Anastasia-"let's march"

Lain-"shouldn't we take guards"

Anastasia-"yes but quickly I have a bad feeling"

~At the Lodge~

Stern-"today Is the day I feel it"

Ethan-*his hunger is getting stronger*

Stern-"what's the matter boy?"

Ethan-"the hunger's getting stronger"

Stern-"then go feed"

Ethan-"no I can't"

Stern-"yes you can it's easy"

Ethan-"I don't want to"

Stern-"just get a human and feed on them"

Ethan-"no I'm not!"

Stern-"feed boy you need to you can't be weak today"

Ethan-"no"

Stern-"what did you say"

Ethan-"just because I'm with you doesn't mean completely with you"

Stern-"no but you will be and soon"

Ethan-"what do you by that?"

Stern-"all of you will follow me even if it means not you physically"

Ethan-"what do you plan to do?"

Stern-"all I'm going to tell you is that"

Ethan-"what?"

Stern-"your just my plan B"

Ethan-"what's your plan A?"

Stern-"you'll find out"

~At Ethan's House~

Sarah-"we need something that will-"

Benny-"that will what?"

Sarah-"do you ever let me finish!"

Benny-"fine continue"

Sarah-"I was going to say was we need something so important that it hurts"

Benny-"I don't think anything is that important"

Sarah-"you know him better than anyone isn't there anything?"

Benny-"well the only thing is-"

Jesse-"what?"

Benny-"but that's gone now"

Jesse-"but what was it?"

Benny-"everyone but that's gone now"

Sarah-"what?"

Benny-"he would do anything for people he cares about"

Jesse-"there is no hope there"

Sarah-"is there anything in the book that can help?"

Jesse-"let's see" *open the book*

Benny-"look"

Jesse-"I can't believe it"

Sarah-"what I can't read it!"

Benny-"we can't either they ripped it out"

Sarah-"what do we do now?"

Benny-"give up"

Sarah-"Benny I'm serious"

Benny-"what can we do!"

Sarah-"I know something we can do"

Jesse-"what is it?"

Benny-*gives her a questioning glare*

~In Town~

Erica-"Rory hurry up!"

Rory-*run up behind her with v. sped*

Erica-" we have to find Ethan"

Rory-"but I don't to he scares me"

Erica-"well to bad"

Rory-"why do we have to talk to him"

Erica-"do you want your friend back or what"

Rory-"yea but-"

Erica-"well lets go!"

~At the lodge~

Stern-"are you ready?"

Ethan-"yes"

Stern-"okay all you have to do is-"

Sarah-"nothing!" *comes throw the door*

Benny-"you have to listen to us Ethan"

Stern-"you have nothing to say to him"

Jesse-"yes we do"

Stern-"well he doesn't want to hear it"

Ethan-"you don't speak for me"

Stern-"I knew you old self was still there I guess I have to rid of him for good"

Ethan-"what?"

Stern-*makes the enchantment stronger*

Ethan-*Is in a trance once again"

*Erica and Rory appear behind Sarah and them*

Sarah-"where were you guys?"

Rory-"we were trying to find Ethan but-"*sees him* "oh found him"

Ethan-"oh yes you did"

Rory-"like I said he scares me"

Ethan-"glad to know that"

Anastasia-*walks in* "What going on here?"

Lain-*walk up behind Anastasia* "look at his eyes"

Anastasia-"what happen to you?"

Ethan-"you know just realizing that all of you were wrong"

Anastasia-"what, no were not he is" *looks at Stern*

Stern-"take care of them for will you"

Ethan-"of course"

Lain- "guards!"

Guard 1-*hisses and tries to grab Ethan*

Guard 2-*hisses an helps the other guard*

Ethan-*throws them against the wall*

Stern-"thank you" *starts to absorb the two guards*

Anastasia-"no!"

Sarah-"that's it!" *hisses walks towards Ethan*

Ethan-"oh look who came to save the day"

Sarah-"oh shut up!" *slaps him*

Ethan-"wow I can't believe you did that" *says sweetly*

Sarah-"Ethan I'm sorry"

Ethan-*smirks*

Sarah-"oh no"

Ethan-"oh no indeed" *throws her towards Benny*

Benny-*is on the ground with Sarah on top of him* "ouch"

Sarah-"sorry"

Benny-"it's alright it wasn't your fault"

Ethan-"you're all pathetic"

Jesse-"he's controlling you wake up Ethan!"

Stern-"no I'm helping him"

Jesse-"is helping him controlling him?"

Ethan-"shut the hell up already!"

Sarah-"no!"

Ethan-*runs towards her with v. speed and hold against the wall*

Sarah-*is being held by her neck can barely talk* "Ethan!"

Jesse-"you gone way too far with this stern you already have the town"

Stern-" no I haven't " *blast him*

Anastasia-"no!"

Sarah-"let me go!"

Rory-"leave her alone" *rushes to him*

Ethan-*pushes him down* "nice try blondie"

Erica-"he's not the only blonde"

Ethan-*lets go of Sarah* "no he's not there are two more"

Erica-"and I'm one of them"

Ethan-*hisses* "what are you going to do?"

Erica- "this" *tries to punch him*

Ethan-"nice try" *grabs her fist*


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire's & Ash Part 2

Erica-"you're a jerk"

Ethan-"really I haven't noticed, oh wait" *smirks*

Erica-"well I don't know how you couldn't"

Ethan-*kicks her into the air* "thanks" *turns to Benny*

Benny-"Okay hold on my friend"

Ethan-"were my friend" *hisses*

Benny-"Ethan come on snap out of it!"

Ethan-"oh shut up B"

Benny-"see you called me B"

Anastasia-"Ethan why don't you just listen?"

Ethan-"because I don't want to"

Anastasia-"listen to me"

Ethan-"I don't to" *hisses and throws her against the wall*

Lain-"how dare you hurt the leader of the council"

Ethan-"does it look like I care"

Lain-*hisses*

Ethan-"oh and again sorry for what I did to you"

Lain-"what you do anything"

Ethan-*stakes him I the heart* "now I did"

Anastasia-"no!"

Ethan-"just shut up your getting on my nerves" *kicks her*

Stern-"now lets get her done and move to plan A"

Jesse-"Anastasia look out!"

Anastasia-*starts to run away but trip*

Stern-"now your turn" *starts to absorb her*

Jesse-"no!"

Sarah-"hey!"

Ethan-"what do you want?"

Sarah-"can I just say one thing"

Ethan-"what?"

Sarah-"I-I..."

Ethan-"you what?"

Sarah-"I-I regret saving you"

Ethan-*grabs her by the neck and holds her against the wall*

Sarah-"go ahead let stern absorb me you don't care anyways"

Ethan-*lets go of her*

Stern-*almost is finished absorbing Anastasia*

Ethan-"stop!"

Stern-"why?"

Ethan-"I'll finish her off"

Stern-"very well I'll take care of your others"

Benny-"should we run oh wait-"

Sarah-"wait we have to leave now!"

Stern-*closes all doors with magic*

Benny-"see that's why I didn't I kind of knew this was coming"

Jesse-"Benny shut up!"

Stern-"now let's continue with plan A"

Ethan-*is think of what Sarah said*

Stern-"focus boy!"

Ethan-"right sorry"

Sarah-*whispers to herself* "come on it has to work" *is upset because her plan didn't work*

Stern-"time for plan A"

Jesse-"what plan A?"

Stern-"you'll see"

Ethan-"I'm ready"

Stern-"alright her we go"

Jesse-"I have a bad feeling about this"

Stern-*says a chant*

Ethan-*Stern enters his mind and takes control of him completely*

Sarah-"what's happing to Ethan?"

Benny-"what's Stern doing to him?"

Anastasia-"Ethan your stronger than that"

Jesse-"we can't do anything now"

Benny-"yes we can I need my phone"

Sarah-"what for?"

Benny-"just cover me"

Sarah-"with what?"

Benny-*rushes to his book bag and looks for his phone find it, runs back to Sarah and Jesse*

Sarah-"Okay you got it now what?"

Benny-"just wait"

Stern-*finishes the chant*

Ethan-*eyes glow purple*

Stern-"you know what to do"

Ethan-*hisses and attack Anastasia*

Anastasia-*is weak* "Ethan stop!"

Jesse-"we have to stop him"

Sarah-"how?"

Jesse-"I don't know"

Benny-"I got it!"

Sarah-"you got what?"

Benny-"the email that Ethan used on me remember"

Jesse-"well use it"

Sarah-"hurry up"

Erica-"don't just stand there"

Rory-"hurry!"

Benny-"okay I just-"

Stern-*uses magic to break Benny's phone*

Benny-"no my phone!"

Stern-"it's not like you were using it"

Benny-"I was"

Stern-"You'll never stop us"

Benny-"oh yea well watch us"

Stern-*blast him*

Benny-*falls and is unconscious*

Sarah-"Benny!"

Stern-"now lets finish the job"

Anastasia-"Ethan you don't want to do this "

Ethan-"you don't tell me what to do!" *grabs a wooden stake*

Sarah-"Ethan listen to us"

Jesse-"Sarah just let it go he's gone"

Stern-*start to absorb Sarah, Erica, Jesse, and Rory*

Anastasia-*looks at Ethan tries really hard to put an Enchantment on him*

Ethan-*is fighting not to let Anastasia Enchant him*

Anastasia-*finally Enchants him* "Ethan snap out of it you stronger than this"

Ethan-*is out of the trance* "where am I, what are you doing here?"

Anastasia-"that's not important do you remember our plan?"

Ethan-"yes"

Anastasia-"well do it"

Ethan-*nods and walks up behind Stern* "I'm done with plan A I got my own plan "

Stern-*is too busy absorbing Sarah, Erica, Jesse, and Rory*

Ethan-"and it's this" *hisses and bites him*

* Sarah, Erica, Jesse, and Rory fall to the ground*

Ethan-*drains stern and then passes out*

Stern-*turn into ash*

Benny-*starts to wake up and sees Anastasia*

Anastasia-"are you okay Benny?"

Benny-"yep I'm fine is everybody else?"

Anastasia-"yes they'll be fine"

*the Lucifractor's energy starts to rise from Stern's ashes*

Benny-"what do we do with that?"

Anastasia-"find the Lucifractor quickly"

Benny-*rushes to the caller and gets it* "okay now what?"

Anastasia-"hold it close to the energy and absorb it"

Benny-*absorbs the energy and the Lucifractor lets out a blast*

Anastasia-*falls to the ground from the blast*

Benny-"wow that was intense"

Ethan-*wakes up* "Benny?"

Benny-"Ethan are you good now?"

Ethan-"yes I am"

Benny-"what happened to Stern?"

Ethan-"I kind of drained him"

Benny-"you're a vampire?"

Ethan-"yes but it's okay I knew this was going to happen"

Benny-"how"

Ethan-"I'll explain later I have to go, see ya" *leaves with v. speed*

*Everybody starts to wake up*

Sarah-"what happened, where's Ethan?"

Anastasia-"I'll explain everything tomorrow let's get out of here"

Erica-"before we go why is there a pile of ash on the floor?"

Anastasia-"that's Stern"

Jesse-"look" *points to the ashes*

Sarah-"what?"

Jesse-*grabs the ripped out pages from the book* "this"

Rory-"you guys got the Lucifractor back"

Benny-"yes and I think this needs a new hiding place"

Jesse-"I agree"

Benny-"let go"

Sarah-"I'm glad this is all over"

*All walk out*

 **Reader's P.O.V.**

As they walk out five dark figures start to rise from Stern's ashes the become people and one of them says "It not over yet the war has just began" they all five of them leave with vampire speed.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys so this is the end of this story the sequel will be out soon but the meanwhile I will give out a summary on this story so just hang in there and I haven't decided how the next sorry going to be called but I'll give options in the Summary so for now bye and I'll keep working on the sequel.**

 **So bye and shout outs: to MBAV fan66 and TireOfBeingNice thank you guys for supporting through this story and bye**

 **J**


	8. The Sequel Preview

**Hey guys it's mbavlover61010 so this is an update on the Sequel of My Babysitter's a vampire continuation I still haven't decided what it's going to be called and I'm going to need some help I am going to leave examples at the bottom or pitch your own ideas but I will give you credit if you do**

 **Also did you guys see Mbav the movie on Disney Channel, remember those good days cause I do and I miss them but anyways here's the Summary, Short, Preview or whatever you want to call it of the sequel:**

"Benny I don't know what you're talking about" said Sarah while looking into her textbook "Yes you do now help me please" said Benny "why should I? "Sarah asked "PLEASE!" Benny begged her "Fine!" Sarah said while closing her book and giving Benny a glare "why don't you ask you know who" she said while crossing her arms "Well maybe I would but he is nowhere to be found well by us" he said while leaning on his locker and giving Sarah a sarcastic look, while the two argued Erica and Rory appear out of thin air "wow you guys came out of nowhere cool but yet freaky" Benny said "if I were you I would shut it and save yourself from an epic butt kicking" said Erica while she hissed at the spell master "someone's cranky" Benny said with some doubt "look have any of you heard anything?" Sarah asked "no" said both Erica and Rory "shock" Benny said to himself "Where is he?" Sarah asked her friends with the sound of nervousness and worriedness in her voice.

 **Thanks for reading and the reason I didn't give too much away was so all of you wouldn't get that much information and be surprised but you know the saying the "less you know the better " but anyways here are my title examples:**

 ** _Secrets should never be kept_**

 ** _Problems and more problems_**

 ** _The truth is never good_**

 ** _Maybe_**

 ** _Is it flight or fight?_**

 ** _The only thing that matters_**

 **So those are my idea if you have your own let me know and if I chose to use it I will give you credit but anyways thanks and bye**

 **\- mbavlover61010**


End file.
